Don't Want You Back
by Galaxystar
Summary: All she wanted was a little respect, and all he wanted was a chick on his arm. She wanted love, he wanted show. Now she's gone, but Trunks wants her back, and he won't take no for an answer. TS-GB-GV-TM PLZ! R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! This is my first story so go easy on me! Please read and kindly review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, *although I'd like to*, I only own the idea for this story.  
  
Break Up To Make Up  
  
Chapter 1: Tongue Tied  
  
(Past Memory/Dream Sequence) Serena's POV:  
  
I walk into the weight room slowly, quietly, as to keep my presence  
  
hidden from its only occupant. I see him working diligently or rather lifting I  
  
should say. The barbell that he was lifting was huge! I mean I couldn't  
  
even imagine lifting something that weighed that much!  
  
'So lifting weights isn't your thing, the voice in my head began, but that doesn't make him any better than you.'  
  
The voice in my head was right. Trunks Mirari Briefs always acted as though  
  
he was better than me. He didn't really care about me at all! I was just his  
  
little play toy, something that he felt that he could just cast aside as soon  
  
as he grew tired of me. He constantly took advantage of the feelings that  
  
he knew that I had for him. I mean if he really truly cared about me, would  
  
he be lifting weights right now as though nothing had happened? The  
  
truth of the matter was that he didn't care for me at all. Trunks Briefs had  
  
lied when he told me that he loved me. Lies. Everything that he ever told  
  
me was a lie!  
  
'And you were going to apologize to him!? He's nothing but a lying, two- faced, womanizing jer---'  
  
"Something I can help you with love?" A deep and slightly rough masculine voice questioned.  
  
I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard him  
  
set down his barbells. I looked up only to see his smirking face staring lazily  
  
back at me, the satisfaction of having "won" an argument again clearly  
  
written all over his handsome features. I simply stood there; my hands  
  
were clenching and unclenching into fists behind my back. I couldn't  
  
believe it! He actually thought that I had come here to apologize!? The  
  
nerve of him!  
  
'Well, that annoying little voice nagged, wasn't that what you came here to do in the first place?'  
  
'No!' I yelled.  
  
'Are you sure about that, the voice continued, are you sure that you're not being...oh how did he put now... Over-emotional?'  
  
'No---so shove it!' I yell back again, but he had said that hadn't he? Trunks said that I was seriously over-emotional.  
  
At this realization I could feel my eyes begin to well up with tears.  
  
'Sure, start crying, way to go Serena!'  
  
'Shut up!' I countered back.  
  
'No, seriously, keep giving him what he wants. He wants you to turn on the water-works then do it, but if I were you then I wouldn't even begin to give him the satisfaction of seeing your tears.  
  
'You're Right. I shouldn't let him-hey wait a minute!"  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Y-You're me-I-I'm talking to myself!'  
  
'Wonderful observation...did they teach you that in school?'  
  
'Stop arguing with me...wait...I'm talking to myself again... " " Bingo! Someone give the chick a prize! Now...back to business... Whack em' one good ya loony!  
  
"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh!!!!"! I scream as I shake my head back and forth.  
  
"You OK?" He asks me casually, whilst raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
I've really got to stop arguing with myself; especially in front of him!  
  
I nod slowly.  
  
"I haven't got all day sweetheart. He drawls out slowly.  
  
When I don't answer right away he chuckles lightly and whispers sweetly:  
  
"You look absolutely adorable babe!"  
  
'Ah yes Trunks turn on the charm, that's exactly what I need!'  
  
He continued on when I still stood there just staring stupidly, and he slowly  
  
began to advance forward, grinning all the way.  
  
"Blushing cheeks...cherry nose...snow still clinging to your beautiful blonde hair...why, you look like a regular snow angel."  
  
"Thanks a lot." I muttered dryly, suddenly finding my voice.  
  
By this time Trunks was what seemed to be only inches away from me. He  
  
was so close that I could see the beads of sweat that covered his rock  
  
hard abs as they glistened in the sunlight. He had the body of a god, and  
  
a very sexy god at that.  
  
'Don't get sidetracked! Keep your eye on the prize girlfriend!' Came the voice once again.  
  
'Right!' I felt my lips twist up into an evil smirk.  
  
If he thought that he could walk all over me then he had another thing  
  
coming! Serena Tuskino did not like to be made a fool of. I've had it with  
  
him I thought to myself, all the while I was twisting the ring on my finger  
  
behind my back. Trunks Briefs would no longer be able to take advantage  
  
of me! Never again!  
  
"Save it Trunk's, I interrupted coldly, didn't I tell you a long time ago that flatter will get you no where, especially with me."  
  
"Ouch Love, that was a little harsh, don't you think?  
  
I stopped trying to explain myself as I slow felt my newly built confidence begin to slip away. 'Come on Rena, you've got to think of something intelligent to say quick!'  
  
"Look-I just don't...I mean...I-I'm tired of...of..."  
  
'Oh yeah...real smooth...now really thinks you're nothing but a blonde ditz!'  
  
"Can it!" I told the voice  
  
He folds his arms across his chest and gives me a tired look before trying to coax the rest of my jumbled sentence out of me: "Tired of what?"  
  
Once again I found myself unable to speak.  
  
"Look babe, he spoke again, Like I said before I really don't have all day to wait for you to say something. So if you don't mind..."  
  
"I-I'm tired of-of...you!" I nearly shouted the last part.  
  
"Of me? You're tired of me!?" He repeated out loud in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I continued, of you and I'm tired of myself. I'm tired of just letting you walk all over me. I'm tired of you not caring about my feelings...and your treating of me as though I am beneath you!"  
  
He opened his mouth in reply to my last statement, but I intercepted hi  
  
before he could even begin.  
  
"Shut up, I continued to rage, I'm not finished! To my surprise he actually did shut up! I don't know what your problem is, or why you're being such an ass, all I know is that I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Serena, he said with a sigh, don't you think that you're overreacting just a bit?"  
  
Now that comment made me even angrier!  
  
"So you think that I'm overemotional and that I'm overreacting now huh!?"  
  
"No... Serena, I didn't say that---"  
  
"Oh yeah you did!"  
  
"Ok...maybe I did say that...but you know I didn't mean it babe."  
  
"You did too mean it...and stop calling me babe."  
  
"How bout' bunny then?'  
  
"Don't call me that either!"  
  
"Sweetie? Beautiful?"  
  
"No and no."  
  
"Sexy?"  
  
"Most definitely not!"  
  
"What can I call you then?" He asked obviously exasperated as he ran a hand through his tousled long purple locks.  
  
I simply stood there, pretending to be thinking hard on the subject.  
  
"I know, I said with fake enthusiasm, how about my name... Serena  
  
Tuskino!"  
  
It took him a moment, but after careful consideration of the meaning of  
  
my words, he dropped his casual demeanor.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked finally growing suspicious of my intentions.  
  
"Trunks, you're a smart man, you figure it out!" And with that said, I removed the ring from my finger from behind my back. I held the ring in one hand and grabbed his hand with my other.  
  
"Trunks, I said with a renewed sense of pride, I refuse to play the part of the weakling in our relationship. Being with you wasn't exactly the smartest thing that I have ever done, but then again I'm no scholar, that's Bra's department, but just because I'm not a genius doesn't mean that I don't know what I want."  
  
Trunks' eyes were wide with confusion, I don't think he thought that I  
  
was serious.  
  
"Wha---he began...just what do you want Serena?"  
  
"I-I want out Trunks." I said quietly  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I said it a little louder the second time: "I want out of this relationship Trunks!"  
  
In one swift movement I opened his fist and quickly placed the ring in  
  
the palm of his hand. He looked at the ring in his hand, then back at me.  
  
"You so cannot be serious Rena."  
  
"It's Serena!" I corrected angrily. "It's over Trunks, I whispered calmly, we're through."  
  
I spun on my heel and strode towards the door of the weight room, I  
  
opened it and stepped out into the frigid winter air. Glancing up at the  
  
sky I found no trace of fluffy clouds or birds or even the sun, only a bleak  
  
white nothingness, a snowy abyss. (Nearly 30 minutes later) I've been  
  
standing here for so long that I can't feel my fingers anymore. As I stared  
  
down at them I noticed that they were turning a light blue hue. Great...  
  
well maybe if I stay out here long enough, the chill will not only numb the  
  
painful sensations in my fingers, but the pain in my heart as well.  
  
(Present) Serena's POV  
  
"Ooooohhhhh ......." I groan as I attempt to sit up. Why does my head hurt so freaking much; was I hit by a freight train or something?  
  
Wait a minute! The last place that I remember being was outside in the  
  
snow...near the weight room! Quickly I take my left hand out from under  
  
the covers. There's no ring on my finger...I check my right hand just to  
  
make sure, and there is no ring on that hand either. Oh Kami...I really did  
  
it...I really broke up with him! I let out an audible sigh and slide back into  
  
my reclining position on my bed, which brings me back to my original  
  
question: How did I get here in the first place?  
  
Creeeeaaaak!!!!!! My heart jumps at the noise, and I carefully turn myself  
  
so that I can see the identity of the intruder. It happens to be none other  
  
than Marron!  
  
"What's up?" I ask, as I flash her a weak smile that she doesn't return.  
  
"Oh...nothing much," she responds carefully.  
  
"Oh...nothing," I repeat stupidly for lack of anything better to say.  
  
"Sooooo...the million dollar question Serena. How do you feel?"  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
"Better than you did earlier I take it?"  
  
"What do you mean earlier"--- I am unable to finish my sentence because at that very moment my door bursts open and Videl Satan and Bra Briefs storm into my room.  
  
"Ah so you're awake." Videl observes with just a hint of concern in voice. How are you feeling she asks as she makes her way to the head of my bed.  
  
"Err... better I guess..." I answer somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Good!" She agrees, and then before I can dodge it, she slaps me hard upside my head, and I mean hard!  
  
"Ouch! Jeeze what was that for?"  
  
"For being the stupidest girl alive! You idiot, if Bra hadn't found you then you would be a frozen blonde Popsicle by now! I swear sometimes you can be such a ditz, and in case you haven't noticed, it's not ninety-eight degrees outside! News flash Tuskino we're in the middle of friggin' winter!"  
  
"I have to admit Serena, Bra piped up, that this has got to be one the stupidest things that you have ever done! Think about it Serena, you had no gloves, no coat, no hat, not even a scarf! You're lucky that one of us found you out there, instead of someone like Bulma or Vegeta, they would have killed you! If Trunks had found you, he would have gone seriously postal on you and you know it, but you got seriously lucky because you weren't that far from the weight room."  
  
At the mention of Trunks' name, and the weight room, I feel my eyes well  
  
up with tears as I remember what occurred only hours ago.  
  
"You guys, Marron intervenes, I think something happened yesterday." She says this while nodding in my direction.  
  
Videl gives me a weary look before finally asking: "Did something happen outside this morning?"  
  
Slowly I nod my head, all the while staring at the beautiful designs that  
  
had been embroidered on the blanket that I was under.  
  
Do you want to talk about Rena? Bra asks me quietly.  
  
Suddenly I feel as though I'm going to explode, and before I have time to  
  
think about what I'm doing I burst into tears. The anger and tension that  
  
had once filled the room faded away as I recite my story from beginning  
  
to end in great detail.  
  
AN: Okay my first fanfic! Well, the first chapter...How'd you like it? Read and Review please, and tell me what you think! *_^ 


	2. 2 Interlude: Love on the Brain

A Lover's Respect  
  
Author's Notes: Here is chapter 2, and I plan on writing more, but people need to let me know. Reviews mean a lot to me, and as of now I have none. I am enjoying this story, but if I don't get any response from you guys...I hope you see my point. So, as of right now, I am asking that I receive at least 4 reviews, if I receive more, fantastic, if I receive less, well then that's not so fantastic. So please at the very least 4 REVIEWS. Thanx for listening to this author's ramblings, and maybe, if you want to, you check out my other stories as well...  
  
~Galaxystar~  
  
Chapter 2: Interlude: Pillow Time and The Plan Makes The Man  
  
(Present) Serena's POV  
  
"Ooooohhhhh ......." I groaned as I attempted to sit up. Why did my head hurt so freaking much; was I hit by a freight train or something?  
  
Wait a minute! The last place that I remembered being in was outside in the snow...near the weight room! Quickly I take my left hand out from under the covers. There's no ring on my finger...I checked my right hand just to make sure, and there was no ring on that hand either. Oh Kami...I really did it...I really broke up with him! I let out an audible sigh and slid back into my reclining position on my bed, which brought me back to my original question: How did I get here in the first place?  
  
Creeeeaaaak!!!!!! My heart jumped at the noise, and I carefully turned myself so that I could see the identity of the intruder. It happened to be none other than Marron, one of my three best friends, well four if I included myself, but I won't since I'm not feelin' so hot right now!  
  
"What's up?" I asked, as I flashed her a weak smile, that she didn't return.  
  
"Oh...nothing much really." She responded carefully.  
  
"Oh...nothing." I repeat stupidly for lack of anything better to say.  
  
"Sooooo...the million dollar question Serena. How do you feel?"  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
"Better than you did earlier I take it?"  
  
"What do you mean earlier---" I was unable to finish my sentence because at that very moment my door busted open and Videl Satan and Bra Briefs stormed into my room.  
  
"Ah so you're awake." Videl observed with just a hint of concern in voice. How are you feeling she asked as she made her way to the head of my bed.  
  
"Err... better I guess...?" I answered somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Good!" She agreed, and then before I could dodge it, she slaped me hard upside my head, and I mean hard!  
  
"Ouch!" "Jeeze what was that for?"  
  
"For being the stupidest girl alive! You idiot, if Bra hadn't found you then you would be a frozen blonde Popsicle by now! I swear, sometimes you can be such a ditz, and in case you haven't noticed, it's not ninety-eight degrees outside! News flash Tuskino we're in the middle of friggin' winter here!"  
  
"I have to admit Serena, Bra piped up, that this has got to be one the stupidest things that you have ever done! Think about it Serena, you had no gloves, no coat, no hat, not even a scarf! You're lucky that one of us found you out there, instead of someone like Bulma or Vegeta, they would have killed you! If Trunks had found you, he would have gone postal on you and you know it, but you got seriously lucky that we found you instead, because you weren't that far from the weight room.  
  
At the mention of Trunks' name, and the weight room, I feel my eyes well up with tears as I remember what occurred only hours ago.  
  
"You guys, Marron intervened, I think something happened yesterday." She said this while nodding in my direction.  
  
Videl gave me a weary look before finally asking: "Did something happen outside yesterday?"  
  
Slowly I nodded my head, all the while staring at the beautiful designs that had been embroidered on the blanket that I was under.  
  
"Do you want to talk about Rena?" Bra asked me quietly.  
  
Suddenly I felt as though I was going to explode, and before I have time to think about what I'm doing I burst into tears. The anger and tension that had once filled the room faded away as I recite my story from beginning to end in great detail.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Authors POV (Sometime Later that Day on the training grounds of Capsule Corporation)  
  
"So she basically gave your ring back to you, told you it was over between the two of you?" Goten summarized carefully.  
  
"You forgot the part about when she---"Tray began to add.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right". Trunks interjected coldly.  
  
Ouch! That sounds majorly harsh dude! Tray (AN: My own character and Trunks' brother) muttered sympathetically.  
  
Gohan said nothing as he continued to stretch his muscles that had long since tightened after their long workout session.  
  
Trunks was floating a few feet from the ground while lying on his back and staring at the sky. Sometimes he just didn't understand women, most of all Serena. He tried hard to be a good boyfriend and as far as he knew he had been one. He has always been there when she needed to talk, or needed a shoulder to cry on. Sure he didn't always listen to everything she  
  
said...alright so he hardly ever listened to the things she said, but he always had something more important on his mind. At least he was there for her when she needed him. Besides he did notice the little things, like how her face seemed to light up when she talked to him about her day, or how animated she became when she talked to him about something she really loved, or how adorable she looked when she blushed after each time he kissed her.  
  
The one thing that he really loved most about Serena though was her sweet and care free attitude. She was tough and edgy when she needed to be, but when she was around her friends (and him) she allowed herself to relax and become a carefree and happy girl who always had a smile on her face. That was what he loved most about her, and he hoped that that was something she would never change about herself.  
  
"Yo' space case, come on back down to earth!" Tray teased gently.  
  
"Lay off him Tray." Gohan spoke up coolly.  
  
"Dude relax, I'm only havin' a little fun, with that said he turned back to his brother. Look man, all kidding aside, whatever you need any of us to do we'll do it." "If you want our help in getting Serena back then you've got it."  
  
He finished his speech with a wink and a thumb's up in Trunks' direction.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." Trunks answered back with a small grin.  
  
Now with that said Trunks and the others set to work and began forming a plan of "attack."  
  
Gohan spoke up again, this time with a plan forming in his mind.  
  
"Well, he began, have you tried talking to her?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"Okay, well at least we know that as of right now nothing has really changed between you two. Serena said...I mean do you have any idea as to what Serena was talking about when she yelled at you in the weight room?" Trunks just raised an eyebrow response to his question. "No, he tried again, did any of the things she said sound familiar, you know ring a bell." Trunks shook his head. "So, you have absolutely no idea as to what she was talking about?"  
  
"Well...maybe I do have an idea about what she meant by some of the things she said...  
  
Did anything happen between you two that may have kinda' set this whole thing off?"  
  
"...We did have an argument a couple of nights ago, but it was over something stupid..."  
  
"What was it about?" Uhh...I can't really remember... "Kami, could you at least try!?" Prompted a frustrated Gohan who was running a hand through his short and spiky black hair.  
  
"Okay, okay, ummm...I think that she was talking about something. Yeah, yeah she was, she was talking about something and she asked me for my opinion on the subject. I was in a bad mood though so I wasn't really paying attention...so, anyway she launches into this thing about how I never listen to her and about how I don't care about her feelings at all. I responded by saying that I thought she was being just a tad too overemotional and that she needed to stop whining..."  
  
"Now even you have to admit that was harsh Trunks!" Interrupted Goten.  
  
"I know I know, but I was pissed and just said whatever I was thinking without thinking ya know?"  
  
Quick simultaneous no's and never's were spouted out by the other three males.  
  
"Yeah sure, err...anyway...I told her that she needed to stop whining because she was giving me a migraine. She went on and on about how I didn't respect her, and about all these different things that I don't do that I ought to do. Then came the yelling and the screaming although I don't remember what was said during that period of time. By the way we were in my room the whole time, so just to aggravate her I told her that her constant wailing was going to make me go deaf by breaking the sound barrier, either that or she wanted to shatter my windows so that she could have the sole job of keeping me warm ." *Chuckle* "Well, after I said that she went psycho on me." By now Trunks was nearly laughing at the thought of such a tiny little thing losing her temper and trying to hurt him, it just didn't seem right. He let out a laugh before continuing his story. "You guys know about the little white bear with the chefs hat that she won for me at that fair a year ago, well she picked it up along with my science book, binder, and pen case and threw them all at my head." Once again simultaneous ooohs and ouches could be heard from his male audience. "Of course that was the last thing that I expected her to do, so I wasn't really ready for her---"  
  
This time it was who Gohan interrupted him, and one could obviously tell that he was enjoying this story quite a bit. He knew Serena was strong for a human, very strong in fact, but she was no match for a Sayijin, but to even think that she actually picked up his stuff and chucked it at him was rather hilarious, at least he thought so. "So you're telling me that not only did she throw all of that stuff at you, but she managed to hit you? If Videl had attacked me I would have at least caught whatever she threw at me, especially my school supplies! That's pathetic Trunks!"  
  
"I wouldn't necessarily have called it an attack, Trunks grumbled, it was more like an aerial assault of inanimate objects."  
  
"Whatever Trunks!" Goten and Tray managed together in between bouts of laughter.  
  
At that very moment an idea came to him, an idea that may be able to salvage any of the remaining dignity that he had left.  
  
Gohan?  
  
Yeah?  
  
"What exactly would you have done after you caught the aerial assault of school supplies huh? If I must, as you say "woo" my love back into my arms, I'm gonna need some tips. Are you all talk and no play, or do you really know what you're talking about?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
At his question Tray and Goten stop laughing and turn to stare at a lightly blushing Gohan.  
  
"We're waiting Gohan...we wanna know if our dear Gohan has gotten lucky yet?"  
  
All the arguing and insulting was wearing down Tray's nerves. He wanted this whole "meeting" to be over. It wasn't that he didn't feel sorry for his brother, because he did, but he also felt bad for Serena. In a way, he felt that Trunks had brought all of this trouble upon himself. He just said himself that he didn't always listen to Serena, and it was painfully obvious that he didn't treat her with as much respect as she deserved. Tray knew that those two needed to be together, that they were meant for each other, even if neither of the parties saw it. It was time to get down to business, because if they screwed up and managed to somehow hurt Serena even more they could also kiss their relationships good-bye.  
  
"Guys! This is getting us nowhere; I think that we need to start small before we go big. We ought to talk to Marron and the other girls and see if they know anything that we don't."  
  
"Good idea Tray, Gohan's voice was laced with sarcasm, one of us can just waltz right up to them and ask *Hey babe, what's up? Yeah I just heard about Trunks and Serena, I know she's upset, but would you mind telling me all that she told you? Oh, why do I want to know? I want to know because Trunks is willing to forgive Serena and take her back is all..." "Yeah that'll go over real well."  
  
"Gohan's right Tray, Trunks agreed, they won't just tell us what they know, that is not without the proper persuasion, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'll have know, that I am a master in the art of persuasion, remember Naomi from 8th grade?" Goten inquired smugly.  
  
Trunks, Tray, and Gohan all nodded their heads yes.  
  
"See, what did I tell you, I am the MASTER!"  
  
Trunks decided to take charge of the meeting once more: "So you guys, in order to get close to Serena we have to get even closer to the girls, one wrong move could ruin the whole "mission"! We've got to play it cool, we can't let them suspect that anything's up."  
  
"Because if we do, we'll end up in the doghouse just like someone else we know." Gohan said while focusing his eyes on Trunks.  
  
"Funny, very funny, everyone wants to be a comedian." He mimicked Gohan's baritone voice.  
  
"Alright guys, let "Operation Out of the Doghouse" commence!"  
  
"Ready and Break!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	3. Early Morning Activities

**Author's Notes: Howdy Folks, is Galaxystar once again! Just give this story a chance peeps! Please R&R, because as I said before, I really like writing this story, and I don't want to stop. But if people don't read then I guess that I'll have too. Please don't dash this author's hopes, c'mon you guys... (Sigh)**

**On with the Story:**

**Thanx...**

**Galaxystar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or its characters, except for Tray, but i own the laptop that this story was written on! So there!!!!**

**Tray and Marron: Early Morning Activities**

"Tray how do you convert this equation into a parallel function?"

Marron asked while idly swinging her legs back and forth on the bed.

"Well, since I can't see the problem from all the way over here at

your desk, I guess that one of us will have to move…" he trailed off as he

began to stand up and move towards the bed.

"That's all right! Marron exclaimed nervously as she jumped up from

her previous position. I don't want to make you move from your

comfortable spot, so I'll be the one to move. Besides, if you come over

here you may get so wrapped up in helping me, that neither one of us will

end up finishing the rest of our work!" She finished with a wink in his

direction.

She got up slowly, as though to prolong the inevitable lesson(s) that

she would most likely receive from him in the midst of his explaining of the

complicated problem. Smiling to herself as she thought of all the

homework that would most likely not be completed by the time that the

study session was supposed to end. She had made it clear, or at least tried

to, explain that there would be no touching and/or kissing, making out, or

unnecessary groping before the study session had gotten underway. The

problem was that Tray never seemed to play by the rules, and he always

had some dirty trick up his sleeve.

Marron began to make her way towards the desk, failing to resist

the temptation of keeping her hips from swinging from side to side slowly

and seductively, making Tray lick his dry lips in anticipation.

"Tease." Tray growled under his breath, only to have Marron flash him an

innocent smile.

"Just help me Tray!" Marron laughed

Sighing out loud Tray snaked his toned, muscular arms around his

girlfriend's tiny form before gently hauling her atop his lap. "Oh I'll help

you alright…" Tray growled under his breath.

"Math help only Tray." She warned lightly.

"Now let's see what we got here." Tray began in the exact same

boring droning voice that their real math teacher Mr. Bartemiu used when

explaining a problem to the class.

"You have some serious problems buddy, Marron breathed through a fit

of giggles, you sound exactly like him."

Tray chuckled loudly at her comment. "I am quite a funny guy aren't I?"

He agreed as he leaned backwards in the chair.

"Now I wouldn't go that far, I just said that you sounded like him,

which isn't necessarily a good thing, she pointed out as she poked him in

the chest repeatedly. At no time did I say that you were funny Tray," tired

of her relentless poking, grabbed the offending finger and placed a kiss

atop it. Slowly, he began to trail his kisses up her hand, admiring her

smooth milky white flesh, and then continuing up the rest of her arm to her

shoulder, only stopping to place a soft kiss on the crook of her neck. She

tasted like a mix of honey and warm sunshine, overloading his senses, and

putting his brain in overdrive.

"Tray, came Marron's weak protest, come on, cut it out!" He

ignored her, and instead continued sucking and nibbling on his 'favorite'

part of her neck, just that one spot. He was going to give her one hell of a

hickey if she didn't get him to stop! Marron knew this was true because

the last time he had given her one was after a school Basketball game,

after he had caught two players from the opposing team hitting on her.

Marron couldn't remember a time when she had ever seen him so angry;

she had had to wear turtle necks and scarves for days because of the size

of it!

"You promised that there would be no unnecessary kissing, groping

and/or touching! You are breaking your promise, so let go right now! I

swear you'll be sorry if you don't!"

"Yeah right Marron, you'd only hurt yourself. Now, when did I agree to

that?"

"(Sigh) You said, and I quote, Yeah sure babe, whatever you want."

Marron mimicked in her deepest, most masculine voice.

Tray grinned sheepishly. "Well kitten your proposal wasn't exactly what I

would call fair."

"What do you mean not fair? I really have don't want another hickey!"

Tray quirked an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Ah, so that's what this is about...You see, Tray began, his voice

becoming a low husky murmur, when I arrived at your house, and your

mother, Eight-teen, let me in, I couldn't wait to see you. So when I made it

up to your room and saw you sprawled on your bed in that...small piece

of cloth that you call a shirt...Kami. Those legs, that golden honey hair,

and those lips. Jesus Marron, you really know how to jam a guy up don't

you? How could have I not agreed with you, you could have asked me to

buy that dress that we saw at Genevieve's the other day, and I would

have bought it for you. Don't you know by now what kind of affect you

have on me?"

Marron blushed a dark crimson hue as she naively shook her head

back and forth. Was he trying to say that she turned him on? She hadn't

meant to do that at all. She felt his hands begin to caress her body once

more, causing her to squirm uncomfortably.

"Well then I guess have to show you then won't I?"

And before Marron could respond to his question, his lips covered

hers. The kiss was hard, but gentle, filled love and emotion. Marron didn't

think that she would ever get used his kisses, but she always wanted more.

Kami, he taste like chocolate, and smelled like...like...she couldn't

describe it...but Kami she could never get enough. Unconsciously Marron

responded to Tray's urgent kisses by opening her mouth, and Tray gently

began to massage her tongue with his, emitting a low moan from her.

Their tongues wrestled one another, neither one refusing to relent, while his

nimble fingers began undo the clasps of her shirt. The kiss had long passed

what one would call decent, now it had become even more intense, hot,

and wet. Marron felt her hands slip under Tray's shirt, and trailed her

fingers across his well muscled chest. He growled when she raked her

French-tipped nails down his chest and along his nipples. Marron let out a

loud moan against Tray's mouth, while his hands took on a mind of their

own and undoing the zipper of her 'scandalous' mini skirt . The kiss lasted

for another long minute before Marron reluctantly pulled back and

began fixing her clothes.

"I'm sorry Tray, but I can't do this." Marron said as she got off of

Tray's lap, brushing his eager hands away as he attempted to pull her

back down to finish what they started. She smacked at his hands

repeatedly, claiming that she was 'serious'.

"Why not?" Whatever her answer would be Tray knew that he

wouldn't hear it. His eyes were still transfixed on her rosy cheeks and

swollen lips that had been drawn into a slight pout.

"I just feel bad, ya know?"

"Not really…"

"Like with the whole thing that's been going on between Serena

and Trunks, ya know? I just don't feel right about doing...what we 'were'

doing, while she's at home crying her eyes out."

Now that last sentence had definitely piqued his interest, all he had

to do was play dumb and he would get all the answers he needed. Man,

this was going to be easier than he thought.

"What? Now I'm definitely not following you at all kitten. Start from the

beginning and go from there."

Plopping down on her orange and yellow bed, Marron began to

recount the happenings in Serena's story. She made sure to leave certain

details out because there were some things that no man should ever

hear.

Tray listened to the story with little interest, although it didn't appear

that way. He knew already knew everything that she was telling him. This

wasn't what he'd wanted at all. He waited patiently until she finished

before he began getting into the more difficult stuff.

"How's Serena taking it, does she miss him? Is she sleeping alright?"

"Oh, she took it as well as could be expected. There's the

occasional crying over nothing, the refusal to do nothing except stay in

bed and sleep. Then there's the not eating, and the nightmares, and the

constant silence…but I don't think that she misses him per say...well

maybe---"

"Okay, I get it!" Tray interrupted rudely. Marron flashed him an annoyed

look.

"Did Serena say anything about, oh I dunno, anything that may

have started this thing? I mean, she is like a sister to me, and if I need to

put my brother in check then I have to know what happened."

"Marron nodded, though inside she was only partially convinced

that he was telling the truth. She chose her next words carefully. Serena

said that all they ever did was argue, she didn't feel like he really

respected her. She---She claims that she has, or had feelings for him

anyway, he just never really returned her feelings. Then there was the

whole thing with the Rose bushes---"Marron covered her mouth and

feigned a cough, realizing that she had almost let the secret slip, she

hoped to Kami that he hadn't noticed.

Tray's eyes narrowed as he made a mental note to ask Trunks about

some Rose bushes or something or other, too bad he didn't realize that he

had said it out loud, though only in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Tray insisted quickly. Did she mention any one time in particular,

any specific argument...something like that?

"Yeeees…" Marron answered slowly, her suspicions had just been

confirmed. There was something else going on here, and she was going to

figure this out."

"Well?" Tray questioned impatiently, he really needed to get back

to Trunks. He didn't think that Marron would have enough...sense...for lack

of a better word to figure out what he had been doing. He just might

have been wrong about his little Marron.

"I'm not going to tell you," she said as she stuck her chin out defiantly.

"And why not?"

"I'm not going to tell you because I know exactly what you're trying to

do!"

"Wha-What…Marron I don't know what you're talking about; did

you forget to take your medicine this morning?" Tray asked, trying to

lighten the mood with the inside joke.

"That was so not funny, and I am not playing with you right now!

You didn't think that lil' ol' Marron would figure it out did you, thought I

was too slow to see the truth. Well, I've got news for you Tray, grab a

minute, and catch a clue!" (AN: Heard it off of Dawson's Creek, the

Cheerleader episode )

Tray eyes were wide with disbelief as he denied the accusation, saying

that he was just trying to do the right thing.

"Oh quit trying to play innocent, you know exactly what I'm talking about!

You, Tray Briefs, were trying to pump me for information!"

"No I-I wasn't!!!"

"Sure…Listen you can tell Trunks that he has every right to feel bad

about what he did to Serena. He ought to be ashamed of himself and so

should you! I can't believe that you would attempt use me, your girlfriend

soon to be ex-girlfriend by the way, of all people too get information

regarding Serena. What are you Trunks' own personal spy, his little lap

dog? Have you no morals? Wait, I forgot who I was talking to, of course

you don't have any! Kami…I just can't believe that you would stoop so

low. Are the other boys in on this whole thing too?"

"Marron I---"

"I'm not interested in what you have to say Tray. Marron cut him off

with a wave of her hand. I'll figure this out for myself, and I think I'll give

the others a call while I'm at it. I am NOT as stupid as you think! Get out!"

"No, I won't leave, I want to hear what you're going to say. What

are you going to tell them Kitten, that you accidentally blabbed your

whole secret conversation to your boyfriend? Are you going to admit that

you can barely keep your own business to yourself, let alone someone

else's business, and that you're just like every other blonde ditz out there

that can't keep a secret? Marron, face it babe, you may be pretty, but

you're no genius. You know what I think? I think that their anger is going to

be directed towards you instead of me because you can't keep your little

mouth shut---"

Tray stopped talking when he caught a glimpse of Marron's face.

'Oh shit! Smooth move Tray, now you're definitely in the doghouse now.'

"Kami…Marron…Kitty…I didn't mean what I just said. I was just caught up

in the moment and I forgot---"

"Get out." Marron whispered quietly.

"What---" "I said get out! She screeched. Get out! Get out! Get out!

She screamed again as she began to throw her pillows and stuffed

animals at him, all the while still screaming. I'm never speaking to you

again ever, and here, take---take your stupid ring back too! Why would

you want to be in a relationship with a person who supposedly can't keep

a secret right? I thought you were different from the others, I thought you

would see me for me, not just some air-headed blonde...you're nothing

but a spoiled little asshole, and when I say 'little', I'm not talking about

your ego buddy!" She screamed through her tears.

After much twisting and pulling, she was able to successfully

remove the ring from her finger, only to then send it sailing at Tray's head,

along with another teddy bear. He easily caught the ring, which only

served to fuel Marron's anger. Marron buried her face in her pillow and

continued to sob loudly even after the door slammed shut. Why had he

said those things? Why had he tried to you use her? Men. They were all

alike, and right now she hated each and every one of them that

inhabited the earth!

Tray shut the front door softly, silently berating himself for losing his

temper with Marron. She had had every right to be upset with him,

because he had been doing exactly what she said. He had been

pumping her for information. Tray had to give his girl some credit, if she still

was his girl, and judging by the ring in his pocket she was not. Marron was

smarter then she sometimes let on, he just hadn't thought that she was

that…well…intuitive. Dammit! He cursed softly…he had screwed up

royally, and it was going to take everything he had to set things right with

his "kitten". There goes that extra paycheck…Tray thought miserably to

himself as he took off in the direction of his home, Capsule Corporation,

he needed to call and report the day's events to Gohan. Hopefully he

would have more success than he did, and maybe by the end of the day

he might still have a girlfriend.

**How'd ya like it? Hope you enjoyed this, well please review and let me know if you have any questions or comments or whatever you can think of! Let me know if I should continue! Thanx for reading!**

**Galaxystar**


	4. Major Problem! Can't Update!

_Dear Reader's,_

ONE WORD: HELP

Hello everybody, it's Galaxystar…again. First and foremost, I would like to thank all of you guys for your unwavering support and encouragement concerning my stories. All of your reviews were so very kind and they are highly appreciated! I was nearly ready to update my stories "Don't Want You Back" and "Lavender Lust" when I ran into an unexpected and highly unforeseen problem. Just for the record, the title "Lavender Lust" has been changed to "Paradise of the Moon". This problem will also affect "Perfect" (Chapter like halfway done!) and "If We Ever Get To It".

Right now I am on my father's laptop, so bear with me here. Maybe you all can help me with this, but I write and post on my laptop, which happens to be a product of Toshiba, and as of recently my laptop has been running really, really slow. Could I have SpyWare or something? I do have something like AdAware 6.0 or some other weird virus/pop-up stopper, ad up until now, it has worked just fine. I have Windows XP, and when I begin the start up on my laptop the normal welcome screen comes on and then it asks me for my password. I type in my password, and the machine accepts it, but it takes it like a minute or two longer than usual to process that info. Then it will finish and my background will come up, but that's all. The background is of normal coloring and the picture display is fine, it's not fuzzy or anything, so I'm confused. Nothing will come up, not the start menu, not my desktop files, not even my computer clock; and I don't think it's frozen because 1) I can still move the mouse and 2) Every few minutes my little hour-glass icon will pop up like it's trying to make itself work. Go figure!!!???

As of right now, my aunt is helping me try and fix my laptop. I start school September 1st, so if it's not fixed by then I will take it to my school's tech office and have them look at it. So, I guess that this means that I won't be updating for a while. I really am sorry about this guys and I am really bummed about this entire thing. Please don't hate me, and if this has happened to you or you have any suggestions let me know because from now on I'll have to check stuff periodically on my dad's laptop. I hope that you guys understand why I can't update right now, and please help me out if you can!

P.S.

I won't be able to use this Laptop very much because this is the one that he uses for his job. I'm on it uz he's asleep right now…and I'm sleepy too cuz it's like midnight! So peace out!

Thank you all so much!

Lotsa Luv,

Galaxystar


	5. A Plea From A Friend

**Readers:**

**As of right now, all of my works and projects will be put on a temporary writing hiatus. Maybe I'll look at this tomorrow and be like "You moron, why did you do this, you need to write?" and maybe not. I just…I can't write during this time…my friend…one of my best friends is in the hospital, and has been for nearly three days. She took a full bottle of pills and tried to commit suicide because she felt that her life wasn't worth it, and I'm just broken. I don't feel like I can function, but if she can then I can and the doctors say that she will be fine. I feel like shit because I couldn't help her…I love her so much and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop her…she wouldn't let me. It all happened so fast…less than three weeks not to mention I went to her birthday party at the Embassy Suite Hotel only days ago…I could see she wasn't happy but then again she had just broken up with her boyfriend of three years…and it took her over the edge. My father told me…I wasn't even supposed to know, and I can't even see her. I just want to write something for her. I want to hug her and not let go for the rest of my life. I want to hug her and tell her I love her because I do! And I love her family and I can't even imagine what they're going through…I love them all. Even though I don't know you readers and fellow authors out there I do want to tell you something. Whenever you feel like no one cares about you know this: I Love You. I don't care what you look like, what music you listen to, your race, your religion, what kind of cereal you eat for breakfast… I love you and please don't ever stay silent while something's ripping at you inside, it hurts everyone and while it's so easy to say it (the effects of suicide) everyday or explain what a suicide attempt does to family and friends…you know nothing until you feel the hurt…until you experience it. Please, I beg of you…don't take your life away from this world. I've been in that black hole, a hole that's so dark and deep that you feel like you can't climb your way out of it…and so many times I've come close to letting it swallow me…but each time I pull myself out…I find an outlet and that's what I want you to do. Please don't think me silly…even an attempt, no matter how small, hurts everyone…and I'm hurting right now…I'm so sorry to all of you who were expecting long overdue updates from me…I'm sorry. **

**Love Always,**

**Galaxystar**


End file.
